This invention relates to an auxiliary sun shield for a vehicle or the like.
Standard sun visors for a vehicle leave a gap in the area of the rearview mirror because they cannot be esthetically designed to swing down and shield the area above and behind the rearview mirror without interfering with the mirror. Consequently, it has been found necessary to provide some means of shielding this unprotected area. Past solutions to this need have involved various add on devices which typically clip on to the rearview mirror post and are not easy to use and which do not integrate well with the structure of the car.